House Chrysogonus
A major House Palatine of Sector Occident Prime. Their primary holdings are in the Phoenician sub-Sector but they control trade lanes and planetary fiefs throughout the Sector. Foundation and History House Chrysogonus dates back to the early days of the Imperium. According to the official history the first Lord Chrysogonus was a distinguished commander of the Crusade who was rewarded with an imperial warrant of trade for the un-incorporated worlds of Sector Occident Prime. Unfortunately this account can not be checked against Imperial records since the original name of the First Lord is not to be found in the official history but only the title he adopted from his fief planet Chryseis. Be that as it may the House is certainly several thousand years old and has experienced many ups and downs over that period. Currently its fortunes are on an upswing but that may not last given the unsatisfactory nature of the current heirs. Familia Chrysogoni Auburnus Conroi Carol Chrysogonus Tribunus Aerarius and Lord Palatine of Chryseis as well as Admiral of the Chrysogoni Fleet. Auburnus is the current head of the House. Mavis Murasaki Toda Chrysogonus Lady Palatine of Chryseis and wife of Auburnus Chrysogonus. She was born a Toda, a member of the high Zhogune aristocracy. Aston Avelard Hikaru Chrysogonus Palatinus Majorus and Vice-Admiral of the Chrysogoni Fleet. He is the eldest son and named heir of Auburnus and Mavis. Veronique Atellia Drusa Sextilla Chrysogonus Palatina Majora of House Chrysogonus and Palatina Minora of House Sextus. She is the wife of Aston Chrysogonus and a junior member of a Tribuni Aerarii dynasty on Elphamor. Aravise Elphame Drusilla Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's elder daughter. She plays at being demure and devout. What she's up to is really quite simple, perhaps too simple for one looking for a deep laid plot, Aravise is working to maintain her own marriagibility in the face of her sister's well known wildness. Angelique Modestine Nezamet Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's younger daughter. Extremely wild and willful and totally beyond parental control. Cutting off her allowance is no good as she owns her own business - a very successful brothel - as well as assorted investments and properties personal to herself not part of the House patrimony. And she has her own personal underhive gang to defend her against more overt attempts at control. Alaric Percivaus Dyego Chrysogonus Lord Chrysogonus. Aston and Veronique's only son. A fop and a wastrel - or is he? As a matter of fact he isn't. The truth is Alaric is head over heels in love with Governor Tzarine Praecia of Purpura Mundi - of course he doesn't discount the advantages such an alliance could bring to his house but it's about Tzarine not her position. For obvious reasons Tzarine distrusts clever men and ambitious men and playing the fop and the fool is the best way Alaric's found so far to stay close to her and in favor - even if Tzarine does call him her spaniel and treat him rather like one. He's too far gone to resent it. Atmor Artur Ieyasu Chrysogonus Palatinus Minorus and Regent of Chryseis. Younger son of Auburnus and Mavis. Highly eccentric his avocation is hunting for archaeotech with the enthusiastic support of the Curator of Archives and the only slightly more cautious assistance of his daughter. They find it too, but that is only the beginning of the trouble. Keirabeth Laciel Euphemie Folderoe Chrysogonus Palatina Minora and Regent Consort of Chryseis. Atmor's wife and daughter of an important Chryseis House Minor. As eccentric as her husband her most notable oddity is her tendency to wear the same outfit day after day until it literally falls apart. Keven Aubrey Laciel Chrysogonus Lord Chysogonus. Atmor and Keirabeth's son and possibly the only fully sane member of the clan. Disappointed in Alaric his grandfather Auburnus is eyeing him as a possible heir - to Keven's considerable dismay. He lives with his immediate family, father, mother and sister, on the House fief Chyseis where he is director of mining works. Kebrina Adelinde Keredwen Chrysogonus Lady Chrysogonus. Atmor and Keirabeth's daughter she assists her father in his treasure hunting. she is, perhaps, less of a blind enthusiast than he is. Certainly she takes more precautions involving both armament and warding prayers. Amaryllis Anastazia Khania Chrysogonus Palatina Minora and Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. Only sister of Auburnus Chrysogonus Aharon Alecki Phramond Chrysogonus Lord Chrysogonus and Cardinal Astra of Ara Sidonia. First cousin of Auburnus and Amaryllis. Ignace Granicus Sextius Palatinus Minor of House Sextius. The grandfather of Veronique Chrysogonus lost out in a power struggle with his two brothers back on Elphamor and has been in informal exile ever since living off his late wife and now his granddaughter Veronique. House Retainers Carneus Feral Feral is House Chrysogonus' Master of Assassins, Spies and Saboteurs. An excluse of the Vanus Clade he has served the Chrysogoni for well over a century as a strategist and analyst. He is an Info-cyte, essentially a human cogitator, processing the information gathered by his agents, correlating it and then in consultation with his principles deciding on a course of action. He is soft voiced and empty eyed with a presence almost as off-putting as that of a pariah. Apollyon Karo Chief Enforcer for House Chrysogonus. His duties include everything from maintaining order in the mining camps to putting together strike forces to take out House enemies. His background is a mystery his habitual strategies and tactics however suggest a background with the Adeptus Arbites, either as a member or a auxillary enforcer. Hirminius Gilbear Commander of the House troops. He works closely with Karo, who is a good friend fortunately, but while Karo's job deals chiefly with enforcement and covert actions Gilbear commands the House's overt actions; trade wars, putting down rebellions on the fiefs etc. It is also his job to defend those fiefs against enemies of the House and of Humanity. Tasha Tsamme Commanding officer of the Lord Palatine's private cruiser and flag captain of the House fleet. she handles the extensive logistical complications supplying SDF forces to guard Chrysogoni fiefs and keeping the many ships of the merchant fleet in a decent state of repair but occasionally she gets to enjoy herself by leading the House's battleships against competitors, the occasional Ork Wraaaaaagh or Traitor Legion incursion. Ligia Newbell Sister Famulous advisor assigned to House Chrysogonus by the Order of the Black Dahlia based on Purpura Mundi. Sister Ligia and the Palatina Majora are hand in glove, completely united in their aims, but the The Lady Palatine doesn't always agree. Ligia was also governess to the daughters of the House training them in etiquette, deportment and intrigue. Tancred Faustus Praefectus Superioris of House Chrysogonus and its holdings. He is the head of the bureaucracy that keeps the House running smoothly but rated only a Ordinant-Major in the Sector Administratum hierarchy, a fact he deeply resents and with some justice. His responsibilities are at least as heavy as those of a Praefectus Solar and unlike theirs cover more than one star system. Laelianus Ostrum Curator of House Records and bosom buddy of the Lord Regent Atmor Chrysogonus. Ostrum spends much of his time spelunking in the depths of the House data catacombs scanning archives gong back for seven millenia. And Keven is quite right, he and Atmor do find trouble. Borgo Furioso Lord Palatine Chrysogonus' long time bodyguard and hatchet man. He takes orders from nobody but Auburnus himself and from Lady Mavis who scares even this tough guy. Not a talker at best of times he specializes in looming threateningly in the background. You really don't want him to stop looming and start taking action. Sigmaris Nunn Lady Palatine Mavis Chrysogonus' codicier and private assassin. Sigmaris was placed in Mavis' entourage as a spy and potential executioner by the late Dowager Palantina Eudocia Chrysogonus who wanted to keep her new daughter-in-law firmly under thumb. As it turned out she was completely outclassed by young Mavis who eventually got the Dowager 'retired' to a comfortable imprisonment on Chryseis with the help of Sigmaris who had the good judgement to change sides. Akady Lazare Vice Admiral Aston Chrysogonus' aid and faithful shadow. She is wired like a Lexicanus but she is also extremely handy with the weapons she carries everywhere and probably sleeps with at night. There are those who hint that sword and gun aren't the only things she goes to bed with - but not too loud. If so Lady Veronique clearly doesn't mind. Father Frodus This Frater Senioris of the severely penitential cenobyte Order of the Skull Eternal serves as Aravise's spiritual director and spymaster for her small ring of personal agents. In his own austere way he is devoted to his penitent and her best interests. Damaris Procopis Angelique Lady Chrysogonus' 'business manager'. The business in question being a very fashionable - and profitable - brothel/gambling den. The two young women have a great deal of fun together thinking up their next outrageous prank. Red Grish Angelique's personal bodyguard and leader of her band of underhive gangers. He has been known to tear men who threaten or even displease his mistress limb from limb with his bare but augmented hands. Cleuty Iltzsch Magos-chirugen in the service of the Lord Regent - or rather his lady. Magos Iltzsch installed and maintains the augments carried by that branch of the family and conducts constant experiments on convicts and lower animals as well. Cammie Braddich Kebrina Lady Chrysogonus' dresser and bodyguard. She is a notable markswoman but somewhat reckless about when and on whom she opens fire. Cammie accompanies her mistress and the Lord Regent on their explorations. Her job is to watch their backs. Keyes Koggins Keven Lord Chrysogonus' deputy as director of the mines on Chryseis. An ordained engineseer he often seems drunk to normal Humans. In fact he is high on voltage. The effect is much the same. Category:Characters Category:Sector Occident Prime Category:Kadjah Thoris